Oyasumi, Ichigo
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Apa bisa Rukia belajar untuk merelakan ketika ia harus kehilangan? RnR?


Bleach © Tite Kubo

Please Stay With Me : YUI

Warning : OOC (sangat), Gaje, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read

**Oyasumi, Ichigo**

_Winter War_ memang sudah berakhir setahun yang lalu. Dan kini semuanya kembali seperti semula. Kehidupan yang tenang tanpa adanya kekacauan yang dibuat Aizen dan _Espada_-nya.

Damai.

Aizen telah kalah. Kemenangan berada sepenuhnya di pihak _Soul Society_. Namun, lain halnya dengan Rukia. Ia merasa kalah telak.

Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat Shinigami pengganti berambut _orange_, Kurosaki Ichigo, tetap berada di sisi mereka. Di sisinya.

Rukia menghela napas berat. Di tangannya tergenggam seikat bunga matahari. Sedikit banyak, warna bunga itu mengingatkannya pada rambut Ichigo. Cerah dan juga hangat.

Hari ini ia sengaja meninggalkan segala rutinitasnya sebagai wakil kapten untuk 'mengunjungi' seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

Memang semuanya sudah banyak berubah, beberapa waktu setelah Winter War itu, Rukia resmi menjadi wakil Ukitake Joushiro. Walau awalnya hal itu ditentang oleh Byakuya. Namun Rukia berhasil menyakinkan kakaknya itu kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Kadang sifat keras kepala khas Kuchiki memang tidak bisa dihadapi dengan mudah.

**Ada banyak kenangan yang kau tinggalkan, Ichi . Lalu kenapa kenangan itu kau biarkan tetap di sini? Kau tidak tahu 'kan kalau itu menyakitkan?**

"Hei, Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum pedih. "apa kabar?"

Hening.

"Kali ini aku bawakan kau bunga matahari, semoga saja kau suka. Ah. Tapi kau harus suka! Aku sudah susah-susah membawakannya untukmu!"

Tetap Hening.

Rukia semakin menggenggam erat tangkai bunga itu.

"Kau tahu, Ichi?" Rukia sedikit menelan ludahnya. "aku kesepian."

**x.x **

Rukia tetap bertahan di tempatnya semula. Tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk pergi.

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, matanya juga mulai panas.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh cengeng. Selain itu… Ichigo tidak akan suka melihatnya menangis.

Rukia akhirnya hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan keras. Berusaha mengurangi sesak di dadanya, meski hal itu tidak banyak membantu.

Rukia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Semuanya.

Winter War beberapa waktu lalu yang rasanya baru terjadi kemarin, Aizen yang berhasil Ichigo kalahkan.

Bahkan saat Ichigo menghembuskan napas terakhir di pelukannya. Juga saat Rukia memanggil nama pemuda itu keras-keras sampai suaranya serak. Rukia berusaha membangunkan Ichigo yang terlanjur 'tertidur'. Tapi ia gagal. Ichigo telah pergi dari sisinya.

**I want to hear your voice. I start wanting to cry and feel lost. I am weak, aren't I?**

Pertahan Rukia akhirnya runtuh. Ia biarkan tetes-tetes air itu mengalir dari kedua mata violetnya yang indah. Semakin lama semakin deras.

Rukia kini menangis dalam diam.

**If I say I want to meet you, will it cause you pain again? Even tough my tears overflow … my love. While we pass each other by, you become more dear to me. Please stay with me.**

"Aku mau kau ada di sini, Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak, tidak perduli akan apapun lagi. Sekarang ia hanya ingin melampiaskan apa yang selama ini ia pendam. Napas gadis itu sedikit terengah. "Aku mau kau tetap bersamaku." Bisikan lirih kembali terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau malah seenaknya pergi, hah? Jawab aku, Ichigo!"

Hening.

Tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Karena yang ada di hadapan Rukia sekarang bukanlah Kurosaki Ichigo, namun hanya sebuah nisan yang berukirkan nama pemuda itu.

Rukia jatuh terduduk dan isakan lirih pun mulai terdengar.

"Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sini. Aku mohon…"

**x.x**

Rukia meletakkan bunga matahari itu di depan makam Ichigo sambil menghapus air matanya yang tidak juga berhenti mengalir.

Waktu seakan berlau begitu cepat. Rukia tidak sempat menghitung berapa banyak waktu yang ia habiskan disini. Namun setidaknya sekarang perasannya sedikit lega.

Rukia sadar, mungkin si rambut orange itu tidak bisa ada di dekatnya secara fisik, namun saat ini entah kenapa Rukia bisa merasakan keberadaan Ichigo di dekatnya.

Rukia kemudian berdiri dan sedikit membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor tekena tanah.

"Maaf, ya tadi aku sedikit cengeng. Tapi itu kan gara-gara kau juga." Rukia memasang wajah kesal.

Tapi sesaat kemudian ekspresinya melembut.

"Aku harus pergi, Ichi…" bisiknya lirih kemudian mulai berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Namun satu kalimat sempat meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. "oyasumi, Ichigo."

**E.N.D**

AN : Satu lagi fic IchiRuki dari saya ^^. Tapi… gomen, saya buat mereka pisah (lagi) *ditimpuk sendal sama IchiRuki FC*

Kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris di fic ini saya comot dengan seenaknya dari lagunya YUI yang Please Stay With Me :P

Mudah-mudahan fic ini tidak lebay ^^! Dan ini mungkin fic saya yang terakhir sebelum saya hiatus dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. ^^ um, gomen kalau Judulnya agak ga nyambung sama ceritanya hehehe *ketawa gaje*

Maaf juga kalau Rukianya terkesan OOC.

Akhir kata, RnR please?


End file.
